Yugioh! DE - Episode 075
Rendered I Synopsis Clarissa is bedridden. Summary Mokuba's Office Footage of Clarissa's second round victory is shown across many news outlets. After "Meteor Black Flare Dragon's" final attack, Clarissa passes out and is being checked upon by on-site doctors. Clarissa was shown unresponsive and an ambulance rushes to come get her with Serena leaving with her daughter. Some reports speculate a malfunction of the holographic system. Interviewed audience members recall report real heat emanating from "Meteor Black Flare Dragon". Another audience member reports how Clarissa kept blanking out for long periods during the duel, taking over five minutes to make a single turn, which happened more than twice. Another woman talks about how Clarissa kept wincing from some kind of pain during the duel but they could not see anything. Another report has close-up footage of Clarissa spitting out purple ooze and blood from her mouth, and her clothes were stained from blood, poison, and mud, which they assumed from just from the ground. Mokuba Kaiba is shown in his office with his team for the Junior Tournament. He turns off the television in his meeting room having shown the footage. He is absolutely outraged. Mokuba says his brother was always skeptical of the mystical aspect of dueling, but he has seen too much in his life and knows when a psychic duel has taken place. Mokuba says if he could, he would have Harin Ozias evicted from his hotel and New York altogether, but he cannot do so without raising suspicion. He says he knows children are stupid but none of them would be dumb enough to openly engage in a psychic duel without someone else giving the order. He says they have a child in the hospital in critical condition with snake poison in her veins because of this incident. They needed a cover story and the best they would have had to report is that a snake got loose and bit Clarissa. That would have gotten the Central Park Zoo sued. Mokuba says he is thankful the mother is playing along and has said that Clarissa has had low blood sugar problems and the intensity of the duel exhausted her. Mokuba says he will personally see to it that no other unlicensed psychic duels will happen in this tournament. When asked about the rest of the day's events, Mokuba says the duels will go as planned. As big as this incident is, they need to carry on as quietly as possible. At the same time, Mokuba says he will go to the hospital and visit Clarissa to ensure she and her mother are ok. Hospital Meanwhile, the fifth day of the tournament and third round has begun with 2 morning duels. Cole is shown having won his third round encounter at Julliard and will therefore advance to the quarterfinals. Cameron is shown at the hospital in a waiting room with Lucy, Maya, Shy, and Mila Roth. Cameron checks his phone and sees that Cole has won. If he wins his third round duel, they will face-off in the quarterfinals. However, Cameron is not concerned about that. He's more concerned about Clarissa. After some time, a nurse allows Cameron and his group to come see Clarissa in her hospital room. Clarissa is awake and stable. She promises that she feels better than she looks. Shy asks what happened after she got to the hospital. Clarissa says she was unconscious for most of it, but she needed bandages to pad the wounds across her body and a large amount of blood purifiers and antibiotics to cleanse her body of the snake poison. Maya asks how any of this could have possibly happened, and the room remembers Maya does not know anything about psychic duelists and it would be too hard to explain everything to her. Clarissa asks that Mila and Maya sneak her something sweet since the nurses will only give her healthy foods. Mila quickly understands, and they leave. Once Maya is gone, Clarissa can tell Shy and Cameron are confused by the process of how she was literally poisoned and says she would not have been had she maintained control, but since her inner demon took control the damage and poison her "Red-Eyes" felt became real. Cameron and Shy say that Lucy and Serena explained the what happened but they are both shocked that it could happen. Clarissa says having powers can be cool but there are downsides. Lucy asks about the official story, and Serena says that she had to lie and told media outlets that Clarissa suffers from anemia and she must have forgotten to take her medication, leading her to pass out. Clarissa says it's not totally a lie. When she first came into contact with her Duel Spirit, dueling using to take a tremendous amount of energy from her. Cameron asks if Clarissa will be able to continue to the tournament. Mila answers for her, saying she better since they have a round 3 duel the next day. Clarissa confirms she has no intention of withdrawing and will be out by the end of the day. Speaking of duels, Clarissa knows Cameron has his duel against the twin brother of the boy who put her in the hospital very soon. She tells Cameron she does not know why Harin instigated a psychic duel against her but tells him to be careful against Ravi. Since they are twins, they are both Drain Users. Before their conversation can continue, Mokuba Kaiba enters to the hospital room. He apologizes profusely to Clarissa and her mother, saying a full investigation is being conducted as to why Clarissa was forced into a psychic duel. Mokuba quickly axes any notion that he is ignorant of psychic duelists. He knows that Clarissa and Cameron are psychic duelists themselves. Mokuba must ask Cameron personally is he intends to be using his powers during the tournament and Cameron, with a tad of fear, quickly promises he will not. Lucy assures Cameron will not as his Duel Academy representative. Mokuba also knows Cameron has an afternoon duel to get too and would rather he be on time for it. He specifies he's aware that it's up against Ravi Ozias. Mokuba promises Cameron that Ravi has already been warned. Cameron can read between the lines and departs with Shy right behind him. As they leave the hospital, the two discuss that Mokuba would rather talk to Clarissa alone. They understand why as this episode could cause some disarray. The two step outside where Cameron's limo is waiting for them. They drive back to the hotel where Cameron is too be prepped before his third round duel. Ozias Twins At the hotel, Harin is distressed by the uproar his duel against Clarissa caused, and he cannot leave the hotel due to suspicion of foul play on his part especially by people who knows psychic duels are real. Ravi says that their suspicions are valid. In a brief flashback, the boys recall Mokuba coming in this morning to cancel Harin's post-duel interview and threatening Ravi and their academy if he were to pull the same stunt. Ravi suspects their headmaster is furious. Avalon is with the boys amused by the recent events. Harin is outraged at his mentor, saying it was him who ordered the psychic duel. Avalon tells Harin to relax as nothing will happen to him especially since he lost. Harin asks why Avalon asked for the psychic duel in the first place. Avalon repeats he wanted to see Clarissa's abilities. Harin says he is lucky she did not use them as she is a Fire User who could have unleashed her powers on him. More specifically, his venom caused her inner spirit to take over. Avalon muses that the takeover was a welcome surprise, but no one was hurt, long-term at least. Harin is still upset by Avalon, causing the mentor to make his eyes glow. Harin suddenly stops talking and passes out on the couch. Ravi says that Harin's yammering can get annoying. Avalon says he's having fun and the boy was trying to ruin it. Avalon asks if Ravi will too engage in a psychic duel against Cameron. Ravi says he will despite Mokuba's threats. He says his abilities are just as effective but more clandestine than Harin's. However, he does say he does not feel anything when he's around Cameron. Ravi says he can sense Cameron is a psychic duelist but cannot feel any energy whatsoever. Avalon says it will make the game more fun. When Cameron is drained to nothing, his powers will emerge in a desperate effort to survive. Ravi asks why Cameron is a person of interest to Avalon, and Avalon promises to let him know after the duel. With the said, Ravi stops managing his Deck for his upcoming duel. He grabs his Deck and Duel Disk and begins to leave with Avalon for the duel while Harin is still unconscious on the couch. Cameron's Third Round A few hours later, Cameron arrives at the Statue of Liberty, where his third round duel will be held. Cameron's family and friends are supporting him, and Cameron sees Cole in the audience as well. Due to recent events, Cameron does not care beyond rolling his eyes. Ravi arrives as well and before long, they begin their duel. Clarissa is shown in the hospital with her mother, following the duel on her phone, which shows that Cameron is going first. The match begins with Cameron summoning "Cure Mermaid" and setting 2 cards. Ravi assumes Cameron will try his "Fire Princess" strategy. Ravi guesses Cameron's facedowns, which will negate his next attack, but looks to the cards in his hand, which will shut down Cameron's overall strategy. He first Normal Summons "Chainsaw Insect" and attacks. Cameron activates "Song of the Elements" and "Ultimate Offering". The latter allows Cameron to Normal Summons "Fire Princess" and the former allows Cameron to negate the attack. He then draws 2 cards. Ravi sets three cards and ends his turn. When Cameron's "Fire Princess" strategy triggers during his next Standby Phase, he activates "Skill Drain" to negate all monster effects. Cameron readily counters with "Twin Twisters" in his hand, discarding a card to destroy "Skill Drain" and another of Ravi's Spell/Traps. Ravi quickly triggers a Chains 4 and 5 by activating "Soul Drain" and "Imperial Custom", and the latter prevents other Continuous Traps from being destroyed by card effects. In addition, "Soul Drain" negates the effects of all monsters banished or in the GY. As all cards resolve, Cameron's "Twin Twisters" is rendered ineffective and his monsters' effects are negated. Cameron notes that he discarded "Darklord Marie" via "Twin Twisters". Since it is still his Standby Phase, "Darklord Marie" would activate, but "Soul Drain" negates its effects. Cameron switches his monsters into Defense Position and notes that he'll have to alter his strategy, but notes that Ravi's Traps have reduced his LP to 2000 without him having to deliver a single attack. Cameron sets a card to end his turn. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Ravi Ozias Turn 1: Cameron Cameron Normal Summons “Cure Mermaid” (1500/80) and sets two cards. Turn 2: Ravi Ravi Normal Summons “Chainsaw Insect” (2400/0). “Chainsaw Insect” attacks “Cure Mermaid. Cameron activates Continuous Trap: “Ultimate Offering”, using its effect to pay 500 LP (Cameron 4000 > 3500) to Normal Summon “Fire Princess” (1300/1500). Cameron chains “Ultimate Offering” with “Song of the Elements” to negate the attack. Since the attack target was a WATER monster, “Song of the Elements” allows Cameron to draw two cards. Ravi sets three cards. Turn 3: Cameron During the Standby Phase, “Cure Mermaid” activates to increase Cameron’s LP by 800. Ravi chains the effect of “Cure Mermaid” with Continuous Trap: “Skill Drain”, paying 1000 LP (Ravi 4000 > 3000) to negate the effects of all face-up monsters. Cameron triggers a Chain 3 by activating “Twin Twisters” from his hand, discarding a card to destroy “Skill Drain” and another of Ravi’s set Spell/Traps. Ravi triggers a Chain 4 and 5 by activating Continuous Traps: “Soul Drain” by paying 1000 LP (Ravi 3000 > 2000) and Continuous Trap: “Imperial Custom”, which prevents the destruction of all other face-up Continuous Traps. All cards in the chain activate in reverse order. “Soul Drain” was the second target of “Twin Twisters” so it is not destroyed. “Cure Mermaid’s” effect is negated. Cameron switches his monsters to Defense Position. He sets one card. *''Duel continues next episode'' Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels